disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chip i Dale: Brygada RR
Chip i Dale: Brygada RR (Ryzykownego Ratunku) (ang. Rescue Rangers, 1989-1990) – amerykański serial animowany wytwórni Walta Disneya składający się z 65 odcinków. Opowiada o dwóch wiewiórkach znanych z wcześniejszych filmów Disneya, które założyły grupę detektywistyczną Brygada Ryzykownego Ratunku. Premierowy odcinek wyemitowany został 5 marca 1989 roku. Serial zdobył dużą popularność dzięki barwnym postaciom, wynalazkom przemawiającym do wyobraźni dzieci, muzyce i dopracowanym scenariuszom. Do niezbędnego minimum ograniczono wybuchy, rządzenie, zbawianie świata, kosmiczne potwory i inne wyeksploatowane tematy. Rozróżnianie dobra od zła, wartości przyjaźni i rozwiązywania problemów osobistych, bez zbędnego moralizowania stanowią przesłanie filmu. W treść poszczególnych odcinków wplatano też aluzje do znanych dzieł popkultury. W Polsce serial został wyemitowany w TVP1. Kolejność odcinków była inna niż w wersji oryginalnej, a pilot pojawił się jako pięć kolejnych odcinków w trakcie emisji, dzięki czemu widzowie zapoznawali się z serialem i nowymi postaciami in medias res. Premierowy odcinek serialu został wyemitowany z okazji Międzynarodowego Dnia Dziecka, 1 czerwca 1990 roku (prawdopodobnie w wersji z lektorem). Regularna emisja przypadała na lata 1991-1992 oraz 1998-1999 w niedzielnej Wieczorynce w bloku Walt Disney przedstawia. Od 12 września 2009 roku serial był ponownie emitowany w sobotniej Wieczorynce. 9 stycznia 2010, ze względu na likwidację sobotniego wieczornego bloku filmów Disneya, emisja serialu została zawieszona po 16 odcinkach. Wznowiona została 9 maja 2010 r. w niedzielnej Wieczorynce i była emitowana do 23 stycznia 2011 roku. Od 5 września 2011 roku do zimy 2011 serial był emitowany w TV Puls, a od 1 października także na antenie Disney XD. Do Disney Channel trafił na antenę 4 maja 2012 r. Po dwóch latach nieobecności serial pojawił się 15 października 2014 roku na antenie Disney Junior. Na przełomie lat 2015 i 2016 był także emitowany na Pulsie 2. Za muzykę do serialu odpowiadał Glen Daum. Piosenkę tytułową w polskiej wersji śpiewał Mieczysław Szcześniak. Powstanie serialu W początkowym etapie prac nad serialem, zatytułowanym wstępnie Metro Mice (aluzja do Miami Vice), jego bohaterami miały być: * Kit Colby – wzorowana na Indianie Jonesie, awanturnicza mysz, przywódca drużyny nosząca skórzaną lotniczą kurtkę i fedorę; * Colt Chedderson – masywny gryzoń – australijska skacząca mysz, ekspert od materiałów wybuchowych; * Gadżet – blondwłosa mysz, zespołowa konstruktorka i inżynier; * Chirp Sing – azjatycki świerszcz, ekspert od wschodnich sztuk walki; * Camilla – kameleon, sekretarka drużyny; * Eagle Eye – krótkowzroczny orzeł zwiadowca. Kierownictwo Disneya, aby zwiększyć zainteresowanie widowni nowym projektem, zdecydowało wprowadzić do serialu postaci znane już z innych produkcji. Wybór padł na Chipa i Dale’a, którzy – w przeciwieństwie do wcześniejszych filmów, w których się pojawiali – porozumiewają się ze sobą za pomocą mowy. Stopniowo pozostałe postaci ulegały ewolucji bądź usunięciu z serialu. Historię powstania Brygady i dołączania do niej kolejnych postaci opowiedział dwugodzinny pilot – To The Rescue, który później, podzielony na pięć odcinków, stał się częścią serialu. Pilot wprowadzał również kilka innych powracających w serialu postaci: detektywa Donalda Drake’a (aluzja do Kaczora Donalda – drake to w języku angielskim inne określenie kaczora), zaprzyjaźnionego z Brygadą psa policyjnego Plato (aluzja do psa Pluto) oraz dwóch wrogów Brygady: szalonego naukowca Nortona Nimnula i kota Spaślaka. Miejscem akcji większości odcinków jest Nowy Jork. Ale prawdopodobnie tylko w odcinku czterdziestym siódmym wypowiedziano jego nazwę i prawdopodobnie tylko wtedy pokazano jedną z charakterystycznych jego budowli. Postacie * Chip – założyciel i przywódca grupy. Zawsze pełny pomysłów, wielbiciel powieści kryminalnych. Ubrany w kapelusz typu fedora i lotniczą kurtkę (pozostałość po postaci Kita Colby'ego). Jego ulubioną postacią książkową jest detektyw Sureluck Jones (oparty na Sherlocku Holmesie i Indianie Jonesie). Michael Demcio w Rhyme And Reason nadał Chipowi nazwisko Maplewood, które zostało zaakceptowane przez ogół fanów; niektórzy zauważają, że Chip to zdrobnienie imienia Charles, tak więc Chip naprawdę nazywa się Charles Maplewood. * Dale – nierozważny i lekkomyślny przyjaciel Chipa, ma wielki talent do wpakowywania się w rozliczne kłopoty. Wielki miłośnik czekolady, komiksów i heavy metalu. Nosi hawajską koszulę. Jego postać wzorowano na detektywie z amerykańskiego serialu PT Magnum. Również on doczekał się nadania nazwiska, zaakceptowanego przez fanów: w Rhyme And Reason Dale został przedstawiony jako Dale Oakmont. * Gadżet Hackwrench (powszechnie Gadżet Hackwrench, prawdopodobna, ale nigdy nie użyta forma Gadget Siekiera) – mysz, platoniczna miłość obu przyjaciół. Majsterkowiczka i zapalona wynalazczyni. Potrafi tworzyć z niczego różne mniej lub bardziej skomplikowane maszyny i urządzenia, które z reguły powinny działać bez problemu, co niejednokrotnie kończy się mniej lub bardziej spektakularną katastrofą. Jest jedyną z postaci, której autorzy serialu nadali oficjalne nazwisko: w odcinku Brygada RR rusza na ratunek (ang. To The Rescue) Rokfor z Chipem i Dale'em udaje się po pomoc do starego znajomego, pilota Gieniusia Siekiery (w oryginale Geegaw Hackwrench), gdyż potrzebują transportu. Na miejscu zastają jego córkę, od której dowiadują się, że jej ojciec nie żyje, ale na szczęście ona również zna się na pilotażu i tak dołącza do brygady. Zaznaczyć tu trzeba, że sam film nie daje odpowiedzi na pytanie, czy słowo „Siekiera” jest nazwiskiem, czy też przydomkiem, pseudonimem. W serialu nigdy nie jest ono użyte w odniesieniu do samej Gadżet, a jedynie w odniesieniu do jej pośmiertnie wspominanego ojca – inni członkowie rodziny nie pojawiają się nawet we wspomnieniach. Informacja, że jest to nazwisko znajduje się jednak na oficjalnej stronie Wytwórni Disneya, gdzie jest użyte sformułowanie „Gadget Hackwrench”. Angielskie brzmienie nazwiska używane jest również powszechnie na polskich fan-stronach. Określenie spolszczone: „Gadżet Siekiera” (właściwe ze względu na oficjalne tłumaczenie personaliów jej ojca) pojawia się niezwykle rzadko. * Jack Rockfor, dla przyjaciół Rocky (w oryginale Monterey Jack – od popularnego w Stanach Zjednoczonych rodzaju żółtego sera) – australijska mysz, przyjaciel nieżyjącego ojca Gadżet, Gieniusia. Obieżyświat i ekspert od podróży. Bardzo silny fizycznie, o porywczym charakterze. Jego słabością są serowe ataki – Rockfor zaczyna biec w stronę sera a w jego oczach pojawia się spirala Archimedesa. W oryginalnej wersji językowej mówi z wyraźnym australijskim akcentem, wtrąca również różne potoczne określenia i zwroty typowe dla australijskiego angielskiego – w wersji polskiej nie ma po tym śladu. * Bzyczek (w oryginale Zipper) – mucha, przyjaciel Rocky’ego. Ambitny, ale kruchy fizycznie. Prowadzi działalność wywiadowczą. * Spaślak (w oryginale Fat Cat) – kot perski, jedna z głównych postaci negatywnych. Przywódca gangu składającego się z kreta, imieniem Kret, szczura Snouta, kota Meppsa i jaszczurki Warta. Ubrany zawsze w elegancki garnitur, dystyngowany i inteligentny, w przeciwieństwie do swoich współpracowników. Ceni kosztowne drobiazgi i wykwintne dania. Początkowo był własnością Aldrina Klordane’a (I wtedy jeszcze nie nosił garnituru). Jego siedzibą jest wielka rzeźba kota na dachu fabryki kociego pokarmu The Happy Tom Cat Food Factory. W głowie, biuro, a pozostałej części jest kasyno dla zwierzęcego półświatka. Jednak bywa w nim o wiele rzadziej niż w głowie. Jego plany polegają najczęśćiej na: wypędzeniu psów z miasta; uzyskaniu monopolu na handel tym co koty uwielbiają i przyjmowia za to zapłaty w biżuterii lub kradzieży kosztowności bądź wykwitnego jedzenia. * Profesor Norton Nimnul – sfrustrowany geniusz, który czasem próbuje przejść na dobrą stronę. Najczęściej mści się na tych, którzy go nie doceniają. Korpulentny, łysy, nosi okulary o grubych szkłach i nieskazitelnie biały fartuch laboratoryjny. Ma siostrzeńca imieniem Normie. Obsada Spis odcinków Ciekawostki Czas i miejsce akcji * Czas akcji: Zasadniczo, to w serialu brak odwołań do konkretnych dat kalendarzowych, czy też sławnych wydarzeń historycznych. Poziom rozwoju technologicznego świata wskazuje na czasy współczesne okresowi produkcji i pierwotnej emisji, tj. na przełom lat 80-ych i 90-ych XX w. W odcinku Pszczela afera lokaj podaje królowej naczynie zachwalając jego zawartość słowami: Nektar z pączka róży, wasza wysokość, wiosna osiemdziesiąt pięć, a to wyjątkowo dobry rocznik. Odpowiedź królowej: Och! Czuję już ten boski zapach! Znaczy, to, że akcja (przynajmniej tego odcinka) toczy się już po roku 85-ym. Nie wiadomo jednak jak długo po, ani też czy rachuba lat w kalendarzu pszczół pokrywa się z rachubą lat w którymkolwiek z kalendarzy ludzi. Biorąc pod uwagę antropomorfizację postaci oraz umieszczenie akcji w kręgu cywilizacji zachodniej można domniemywać, że chodzi o rok 1985 ery chrześcijańskiej. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że nadal nie wiadomo jak długo napój ów był przechowywany. Przy czym jeśli chodzi o ww. rozwój technologiczny, to w serialu pojawiają się zarówno elementy futurystycznego science-fiction (np. czołg sterowany myślami w odcinku Super agent Gont, promienie przyśpieszające i cofające starzenie w odcinku Eliksir starości), jak i anachronizmy (kierowanie się przez marynarzy nie radio-, lecz astronawigacją w odcinku Gasnące gwiazdy, czy też postać chińskiego cesarza w odcinku Cesarz bez Słowika). Można by jednak anachronizmy te potraktować jako pozorne i do pewnego stopnia wytłumaczyć. Otóż w odcinku Cesarz bez słowika wcale nie jest nigdzie powiedziane, że akcja toczy się akurat właśnie w Chinach, równie dobrze może to być chinopodobne państwo fikcyjne. Co się zaś tyczy astronawigacji, to owszem stosuje się ją również i dziś np. w przypadku awarii nowoczesnych urządzeń, o niczym jednak takim nie ma w filmie mowy, a Spaślak oparł swój plan wyłącznie na współpracy z „fałszującymi niebo” świetlikami. Nie miał natomiast żadnych urządzeń zakłócających fale radiowe lub mogących w inny sposób uniemożliwić korzystanie z astronawigacji. * Głównie Nowy Jork. Dom bohaterów znajduje się na drzewie w Central Parku. Ale niejednokrotnie podróżowali. Brygada odwiedza prawie wszystkie kontynenty, (oprócz Australiii Antarktydy, trafia jednak na położoną w ich pobliżu Nową Zelandię) a także orbitę wokółziemską. W odcinku Dale wychodzi z siebie jego tytułowy bohater wędruje nawet i dalej – w przestrzeń międzygwiezdną – ale sam, bez pozostałych. Stałe miejsce zamieszkania RR-owców to USA. W serialu brak nazwy miejscowości, ale jest to dość duże miasto portowe. Widać to na przykładzie następujących odcinków: Brygada RR rusza na ratunek (pilot serialu), Krecia robota (Do Rocky’ego przybywa w odwiedziny matka i jest przez członków brygady odbierana nie z dworca, czy lotniska, ale portu morskiego), Rodzicielskie serce (Rocky’ego odwiedza ojciec, także odbierany z portu), Podstęp dżina z lampy Aladyna (tu również pojawia się motyw bliskości morza). Lokalizacji tej przeczy jednak odcinek Hipnoza, w którym prof. Nimnul chce zniszczyć ziemniaczane zbiory w całym Idaho. Może to sugerować, że tam właśnie on mieszka. Jednak pozostałych danych zawartych zarówno w tym, jak i w innych odcinkach wynika też, że mieszka on na peryferiach tego samego miasta, co brygada. Zachodzi tu jednak geograficzna sprzeczność: Idaho jest stanem śródlądowym i to na dodatek górskim. Rozwikłać to można następująco: plany Nimnula wcale nie muszą dotyczyć miejsca jego pobytu, równie dobrze jego wynalazek może działać na odległość. W każdym razie argumentów „probliskomorskich” jest w serialu więcej niż „proidahowskich” (kilka odcinków wobec jednego). W „ziemniaczanym” odcinku mowa zaś o Idaho, bo to „najbardziej ziemniaczany stan USA”. Wytwarza się w nim około ⅓ krajowej produkcji tych warzyw (patrz tutaj) Pozostałe * W odcinku Brygada RR rusza na ratunek, fedora pojawiła się na głowie Chip'a w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Nie dowiadujemy się skąd ją ma. * W odcinku, w którym Dale i Rocky znaleźli skarbiec na wyspie, złote monety wypełniały całe pomieszczenie, w którym znajdowała się skrzynka sama wypełniona złotem. W późniejszych scenach skarb zmniejszył się tylko do monet w skrzynce. Pozostałe w tajemniczy sposób zniknęły i nie zauważyli tego. * W 1 części odcinka Brygada RR rusza na ratunek możemy zaobserwować dość poważny błąd dubbingu. Aldrin Klordane zlecił swoim podwładnym, by sprawdzili, czy wszystko jest gotowe do jego podróży do Afryki. Wybiera się on jednak nie do Afryki, lecz na biegun (prawdopodobnie miał powiedzieć „do Arktyki”), o czym możemy się przekonać w części 3. * W 3 części odcinka Brygada RR rusza na ratunek możemy zaobserwować kolejny dość poważny błąd dubbingu. Podczas lotu z Gadget, Dale pochwalił ją, że miała dobry pomysł z przyssawkami. Ta kwestia była wypowiedziana głosem Chip'a, co wskazuje na to, że postacie zostały pomylone. * Skrót RR oznacza „Ryzykowny Ratunek”. * Prawidłowa pisownia imienia Lahwhinie z epizodu Gadget Goes Hawaiian nie jest do końca znana; w internecie można znaleźć różne wariacje: Lahwhinie, Lawhinie, Lawhiney, Luwhinie, Lahwhiney. * Bohaterowie serialu są zantropomorfizowani: choć są zwierzętami, mają ludzkie proporcje ciała – gdy np. w odcinku Double 'O Chipmunk Gadget zakłada zmysłową czerwoną sukienkę, widać wyraźnie jej długie, typowo kobiece nogi (podobnie w przypadku stroju kąpielowego w odcinku Shell Shocked); jednak gdy w odcinku Le Purrfect Crime Gadżet porusza się na czterech kończynach, jej nogi nagle stają się dużo krótsze, przez co ciało jej nabiera typowo zwierzęcych, mysich proporcji. * W odcinku When You Fish Upon A Star kot Spaślak wykorzystuje świetliki, by tworzyć na niebie fikcyjne gwiazdozbiory i w ten sposób mylić sterników, prowadzących statki na mieliznę. Jest to dość mocno anachroniczne – w czasach, w których rozgrywa się akcja serialu, wykorzystywano już od lat radionawigację, astronawigację traktując jedynie jako środek pomocniczy. * Rokfor często w swoich wypowiedziach posługuje się zwrotami pochodzącymi z australijskiego angielskiego – często wykorzystywany przez niego okrzyk too-ra-loo! jest jednak pochodzenia irlandzkiego. (Może to być przypadkowy błąd twórców, albo wskazówka, że w swych światowych wojażach Rokfor bądź jego przodkowie zetknęli się z Irlandczykami, lub nawet mieszkali przez pewien czas w Irlandii, o czym mógłby świadczyć odcinek The Last Leprechaun, w którym Rockfor dziękuje przyjaciołom, że zechcieli pomóc mu śledzić ślady jego przodków w „starej, mglistej Anglii”.) * W oryginalnej wersji językowej Chip posługuje się charakterystycznym, wysokim głosem; podkładająca jego głos Tress MacNeille mimo swej wszechstronności głosowej nie potrafiła sobie poradzić z tak wysokimi partiami, jakich oczekiwano. Próbowano eksperymentować z wypowiadaniem kwestii po wdychaniu helu, okazało się to jednak niepraktyczne. Ostatecznie MacNeille czytała te kwestie w zwolnionym tempie, a podczas zgrywania dźwięku z obrazem taśmę przyspieszano, by uzyskać pożądany efekt. * W oryginalnej wersji obrazu polskiego dubbingu (emitowanej m.in. w TVP1 i TV Puls), w odcinkach: 6, 10, 11, 12, 13, 15 i 62 nie wyświetla się tytuł. * W polskiej wersji „Brygada RR rusza na ratunek”, Chip nazywa Dale'a „nierozważnym”, w oryginalniej natomiast nazywa go „odmóżdzonym” (brainless) Edycje VHS i DVD VHS Imperial Entertainment w Polsce wydało pod zmienionym tytułem („Drużyna R.R.”) dziewięć kaset wideo, zawierających po dwa odcinki serialu. Kasety polskie są zwykle odpowiednikami brytyjskich, wydawanych przez Buena Vista Home Video (ich tytuły podano w tabeli), choć niektóre różnią się nieznacznie zawartymi odcinkami lub tylną okładką opakowania, a kilka kaset wcale nie zostało wydanych w Polsce. Kasety te pojawiały się także w wielu innych krajach i wersjach językowych, również na VCD. Kaseta Mali bohaterowie jako jedyna została wydana ponownie na DVD. Kasety zostały zaopatrzone w polskie tytuły zapisane na ekranie, w przeciwieństwie do wersji telewizyjnej. Pozbawione zostały lektora, gdyż nie było potrzeby odczytywania polskiego tytułu, a ten na kasecie często odbiega od prawdziwego. Lektor pojawia się dopiero w napisach, gdzie czyta nazwiska autorów polskiego dubbingu. DVD Jak dotąd ukazało się kilka edycji DVD. Disney Home Entertainment wydało w Stanach Zjednoczonych 2 zestawy po 28 odcinków: pierwszy zestaw, wydany 8 listopada 2005, zawierał odcinki pogrupowane według daty produkcji, natomiast zestaw drugi wydany 14 listopada 2006, zawierał kolejne 28 odcinków ułożonych według dat premierowej emisji. W Europie ukazał się jak dotąd tylko jeden zestaw, zawierający pierwsze 21 odcinków. W Polsce nakładem Edipresse Polska ukazało się 5 płyt DVD – jako część serii Najlepsze dobranocki wydane zostało 20 pierwszych odcinków serialu (pominięto odcinek Praca z fizyki). Później te same odcinki wydano ponownie, również na pięciu płytach, przez CD Projekt. Sprzedawane były pojedynczo, a także w zestawach: DVD 1+2 oraz wszystkie 5 płyt. Każda płyta zawierała 4 odcinki. Fani Serial cieszył się dużą popularnością i szybko zdobył sobie duże grono fanów. W internecie można znaleźć bardzo wiele przykładów fan fiction – opowiadań, komiksów, rysunków – opartej na serialu. Jednym z pierwszych – i do dziś uważanym przez fanów za jeden z najlepszych fanfików opartych na serialu – było obszerne opowiadanie Rhyme And Reason''Michaela Demcio. Innym wysoko cenionym fanfikiem opartym na serialu jest komiks Chrisa Fischera ''Of Mice And Mayhem. Oba te dzieła w pełnej wersji można znaleźć w internecie. Powstało również wiele rysunków i animacji opartych na serialu i jego postaciach. W internecie można odnaleźć sporo forów dyskusyjnych i portali grupujących fanów serialu. Jednym z największych i najstarszych jest The Acorn Cafe, grupujący fanów głównie z Ameryki, ale także m.in. z Wielkiej Brytanii, Niemiec, Polski, Ukrainy i Rosji. Zobacz też * Chip ’n Dale Rescue Rangers * Chip ’n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: The Adventures in Nimnul's Castle * Squirrel King * Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour * Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers ar:سنجب وسنجوب: كتيبة النجدة en:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers es:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers fr:Tic et Tac, les rangers du risque it:Cip & Ciop agenti speciali pt-br:Tico e Teco e os Defensores da Lei sv:Piff och Puff – Räddningspatrullen zh:救難小福星 Kategoria:Treści z Wikipedii Kategoria:Seriale